Opposites Do Stick Together , After All
by icequeen76
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are two different individuals. But can these two different individuals be able to maintain a relationship when they both have different views?
1. The Passive Existence of Love

_**Argh-thor's Note:**_

**_Incidently, I hate the holiday on the 14th of Feb. Well, two years ago I declared it St Valentine's Massacre Day Anniversary and bought water guns for my friends to use, I wrote a speech on the commercialism of Valentine's Day and if asked, my friends would say that one day if they turn on the news during a protest for V day in front of Hallmark, I would be the first one there. So more or less, I'm a total Gilbert ._**

**_ Unfortunately, I'm what they called a cynic romanticist. If it ever happened to me, I'll be Matthew, thrilled to death._**

**_The story was originally a one shot, but for today, it will be a three-parter. Cause I'm bored that way, and I like to drag out your agony more often._**

**

* * *

**

**Rating**: T

**Summary****/ ****Prompts: ****Matthew and Gilbert are two different individuals. But can these two different individuals be able to maintain a relationship when they both have different views?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Dun own anything, for that matter. I just write weird stuff. And occasionally sweet stuff.**

_**Opposites Do Stick Together, After All**_

If anyone were to look at the different couples on the street, many would often go," Aw..." or coo at how cute they look together.

Take Germany and Italy, for example. At the last meeting, when both countries had shown up holding hands, the meeting had broken up halfway to shout congratulations and cheer for the new happy couple. At least, that was until France had declared his amour for every other country and had proceeded to grope the butts of those nearby to him.

That had ended rather badly (for France that is, everyone else was just happy to see something fun happening) when he made the mistake of groping Liechtenstein. The blush on her face and the unmistakable clink of a rifle from nearby Switzerland caused an uproar when everyone tried (or in England's case, pretended to try) to break the two up and get Vash away from his rifle. In any case, this did not stop the happy couple from giving each other fond glances and ( in Italy's case ) sweet looks, whether from across the table when Germany was giving a presentation, or when Italy fed pasta to an embarrassed Germany during lunch , or even when Germany was directing the ambulance to get France to the hospital. And everybody noticed and approved the apparent love between the two happy countries, especially as many had known about their love for each other for a very long while.

In other cases though, if you were to put Germany's brother, the ex-nation Prussia and the much overshadowed twin brother of America ,Canada ; and told the other countries that they were having a relationship with each other, most would have reacted by going into shock. In the real world, things like this just simply did not happen.

Firstly, the couple were, by first glance just too different. Prussia, or as he was known to fans, friends and family, Gilbert was a loud mouthed egoist who had a rather narcissistic view of the world and himself. Countries which had a long history could remember times of yore when Prussia would come out, wearing full battle regalia and brandishing a sword and announcing his decision to invade and seize a certain country's vital regions. His stubborn egoistic pride and tendency to annoy the people around him made it impossible for people not to forget him. In short, if Gilbert were a normal person, he would have been top hooligan of a famous gang by now.

In contrast, Canada, or Matthew as he was known to friends and family, was a shy, quiet individual who never spoke up or went unnoticed by everybody. In fact if one were to walk up to Matthew's face, they would still have no idea what the nation looked like. Countries who have witnessed times of their childhood could relate many tales regarding the more mischievous America but couldn't place Canada in any time of their history. Even the ones who raised him, England and France couldn't remember him half the time and often mixed him up with America.

So, the two actually getting together would have become tabloid worthy. Unfortunately, there laid the problem.

*

"_We can't tell anyone?" said Matthew as he buttoned up his shirt-Gilbert's shirt .He looked across the room to see a half naked Gilbert lounging against the wall next to the window. The smooth pale skin of Gilbert's chest played nicely against the sunlight, in contrast to the coarse texture of dark blue jeans. He looked like a marble Roman statue that someone played a trick on by dressing him up in jeans. A very handsome Roman statue, Matthew silently added._

_Getting off the wall, Gilbert looked at Matthew in the eye and said, "Yeah. Elizaveta is going to go apeshit when she finds out about this and I hate it when people start nosing into things that shouldn't be nosed into." He went across the room to put his arms around Matthew, burying his nose into the blonde's hair and breathing in the scent. "Sometimes, I feel like you're the only one that understands me, kid."_

_Matthew raised both his hands to hold on to Gilbert's own, relaxing into the warmth behind him. While it was great that Gilbert loved him and the feeling was mutual, somehow he just couldn't shake off that nagging feeling of unsatisfaction. _

_*_

"And that concludes today's meeting!" shouted America as he gathered up his papers and threw them up in the air. "Have a great weekend, guys!"

Every other nation released the breath they had been holding for the last few minutes .Some stretched out their tired muscles while others stood up and began talking to others. Canada was standing up and gathering his papers into his briefcase when suddenly an arm had placed itself across his shoulder.

"So, little bro! How's it hanging?" Alfred grinned as he grabbed his younger brother into a hug and ruffled his hair. Matthew spluttered and struggled to remain upright and prevent his brother from causing more damage. Alfred just laughed.

Matthew managed to get out of his brother's grip and adjusted himself. Somehow during the struggle his glasses became askew and had fallen off his nose. Francis, who was passing by while arguing with Arthur, picked them up and placed them back onto the younger country's nose. While blushing and thanking his father nation, Matthew did not notice gleaming red eyes narrowing and focusing on Matthew and Francis.

" Mon cher Mathieu, I believe that these glasses do so poorly for your looks....you should take them off more often , show off those eyes... t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais..." Murmured the anthromorphic personification of France as he placed a hand on Matthew's cheek.

Arthur snatched France's hand off Matthew's cheek. " Please, Francis. You practically raised Matthew. Stop trying to act as though you want to get into his pants. "

"Why angleterre, surely you are not jealous?"

Ignoring the Frenchman, Arthur turned to the twins and asked them, "In any case, I was going to find you lads anyway. Next week Yao's celebrating his New Year in his house and he's going to have a party. He asked us if you boys wanted to come along next Saturday and Sunday, and since I saw Matthew there, I though I'll ask him as well. So you two coming?"

Matthew blanched and blushed at the same time, giving his skin a weird pinkish effect. Next Saturday, Gilbert had invited him over to his house for dinner; he couldn't possibly make it then.

"_See, West's getting suspicious, cause I spend all my time here." Said Gilbert a few weeks back, lounging on Matthew's sofa while drinking a can of beer. "I tell him that I come here because there's an awesome area that has my name in it, and you make the best pancakes and stuff. He wants you to come over for dinner so that he can thank you for "entertaining me" all the time." He smirked while drinking up the rest of the beer, placing it on the table next to him. "He sure doesn't know what kind of entertainment I get up here." Chuckling softly under his breath, he turns over to look at Matthew, sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up under his head. Matthew sighed as he turned to face Gilbert._

"_Gil, I've been thinking..."mumbled Matthew as he placed his face closer to Gilbert's own. " I mean, I know how much you value your privacy and all, but wouldn't your brother and other people get suspicious about us? You've been coming to my place since April of last year, and we've been dating since July...Wouldn't your friends and your family wonder about why you keep coming here all the time?"_

_Gilbert snorted." Please. West spends every waking moment of his life with paperwork, and his free moments with Italia–chan and cleaning the house. Austria has this concert coming up in March, so he's training up for it, and Psycho Bitch would beat me up if I bothered her and Austria all the time. Frankly, the fact that I keep disappearing is a good arrangement for both of us. She doesn't get mad, and I get to spend more time with you without getting beaten up. If it weren't for the fact that I grew up with her, I would have sworn she was a bionic woman made to kill people."_

_Trying to ignore the image of an angry bionic woman a la Terminator in his mind, Matthew continued," I mean, Gilbert ,I think we should just tell everybody about ...you know...us."_

_Gilbert, who was at the time reaching out for another can of beer, spluttered and dropped the canon the floor.' What?! No ! I mean-that-what?!"_

_Now that he had confessed about his feelings, the outpouring began." I mean, it's not a good thing that I have to keep lying to people about what I'm doing and stuff, and I hate it when people get mad at me about cancelling on them cause I can't give them a good excuse about what I'm doing that would make me cancel my plans with them and stuff. "_

_Gilbert looked at him in the eye and asked," People actually call you out for stuff?"_

"_Gilbert! I'm serious here!" shouted Matthew as he slapped Gilbert in the arm while Gilbert laughed. Suddenly, he grabbed Matthew and both of them tumbled to the floor, squirming and laughing while they tussled and fought to be on top of each other. Matthew relaxed in Gilbert's warmth and comfort, breathing in his scent as Gilbert tightened his grip on the Canadian._

"_We'll tell them." was the reply._

_That was unexpected. Matthew tried to turn behind to look at him. "Really?"_

_Gilbert smirked, "If it means that much to you, kid. We'll tell them. Before the dinner, I'll tell them."_

_Now, Matthew turned behind him to give him a hug, nearly crushing the air out of the Prussian." Oh, thank you, Gilbert! You have no idea what that means to me!"_

" _Kese! Of course I do! I am that awesome!" Gilbert said while sitting up. "As long as we don't have to do any of that nonsense for Valentine's day."_

_Matthew, while trying to sit up, suddenly felt as though the air in his lungs had escaped and he felt as though he should still be on the floor again." Wha-what do you mean?" Did Gilbert just say what he thought he just did? Matthew was fervently praying for a no._

_However, the nightmare just kept happening._

" _Yeah. That whole business is just bogus! Have you seen how the holiday has gotten? Firstly, it all started with the Hallmark cards, then there was the whole competition about getting bigger and bigger flower bouquets between girls and stuff. And the worse are those corporations out there. Have you seen how much they mark up the price for stuff the day before Valentine's day? It's a conspiracy, I swear. Damn them."Gilbert said, laughing. "Stupid corporations. Anyway, Valentine's day's a stupid holiday. The only time it actually got kinda cool was when Alfred had that St Valentine's Massacre with that Al Capone guy .Best day ever. After that, everybody just started buying more stuff and __it just got more stupid. So yeah, Valentine's day is the stupidest day of Feb."_

_Matthew just felt even more worse than he had earlier._

"So , can you make it?" asked Arthur again, not noticing the younger blonde's reaction and turning to Alfred.

"Well, I don't mind! I love Chinese food! Especially that Moo Goo Guy Pan stuff! That is fabulous!" shouted Alfred , pumping his fists in the air. Arthur rolled his eyes at the younger nations antics while across from them, China's personification, who heard the shout, sobbed at the idea of Moo Goo Guy Pan being considered as authentic Chinese food.

"Sorry, Arthur, I don't think I can make it Saturday...." said Matthew shyly. " I've got plans..."

Now all three nations were staring at Matthew, Arthur with utter shock in his eyes and Francis looking so dismayed that he fainted from the sadness. Alfred however just looked confused.

Matthew's face mirrored the confusion as he stared back at them. " Did I say something wrong? What's the matter?" as he glanced at Arthur, then the fainting Francis, and lastly to Alfred.

"You?" " Plans?" " Mon dieu!" That last one was from Francis.

"With whom?" all three shouted simultaneously.

Matthew could only chuckle nervously as he realised that he was in for an uncomfortable few minutes.

*

Matthew walked out of the Conference building , slightly dejected and exhausted.

While it took a while to get his family to get off his back about his own personal life, somehow he felt a bit distressed at the idea that his family automatically assumed that he had no life outside of his house and his family. Wasn't that a whole lot rude? Sometimes it was times like these that he wished he still had some chocolate chip cookies with him.

A shadow came up behind him and grabbed him from behind, covering his eyes. Before Matthew could employ his self defence technique ( hey, hockey does have its benefits, giving you great arm strength) he heard a quiet , "Kese" and relaxed. "Prussia, let go of me. I know it's you."

The hands were released from his eyes and Matthew regained his vision. Turning around, Matthew looked at Gilbert, who was grinning maniacally. "I wasn't so sure what time you were coming out, you know, kid. So I've been waiting out here for awhile."

"You mean you've been ambushing every single nation that just came out, eh?" said Matthew, already visioning the scene and the disturbance Gilbert would have caused attacking the other countries from behind and covering their eyes. Looking him over, he saw that despite Gilbert's slightly dishelved appearance, with his pale hair entangled with leaves and twigs, he was still handsome, with dancing red eyes and a roguish smirk on his face.

"Yeah well. I drew the line at Switzerland and Liechtenstein when they came out. " Gilbert grinned, kicking a pebble in his path. Matthew chuckled, the ex-nation had most probably learnt from Francis's lesson, after all. Both of them started walking down the path together, being careful to not to walk too close to each other as they would have back at Canada.

"So how did you feel the discussion went, Prussia?" said Matthew, being careful to address Gilbert in his formal name in public. It felt weird, as Matthew had often referred to the older man as either Gilbert or Gil and once when he was in a teasing mode, Gilbo Baggins. Yet, he knew Gilbert's desire to keep up appearances until the "time was right". Which was, as what Gilbert had said, "Next Saturday."

" Kesesese! Awesome, as usual! Germany has never been any less pumped than it is today." Gilbert smirked and pumped his fist out in a victory pose. Matthew rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

"So, West wants you to come over at around five-ish Saturday evening. " said Gilbert as they neared a local deli to grab lunch. Matthew looked up at him questioningly and Gilbert cleared up," Okay, he actually wants you to reach there, at 1700hrs sharp, with a ten minute barrier for you to get lost or take your time or something like that. Dinner would start promptly at 1730hrs ."

" I thought so." Sometimes it was better to ask from Germany himself instead of getting stuff relayed from his less focused on the details brother, but then again, it was part of the reason why Matthew loved him anyway.

Walking into the deli, Matthew saw that there was a large array of pasta, sausage meats , salads and other food items, which was quite a good idea for lunch. However, his eye was drawn towards the pink and red decorations hanging around and above him, including the giant paper cupid pinned on the corkboard above the deli counter.

Gilbert followed his gaze, though evidently misunderstanding the look and snorted, " Yeah, I know, damn holiday. It only comes once every year but everybody acts as though it should be a holiday event celebrated for a whole month. What a waste."

Matthew, who actually wanted to shout, "No, please don't say that! Valentine's day is the best day ever! " said instead, in a neutral voice ," It can't be that bad, can it? There would be more commercialization now, but it's all for the spirit of the holiday."

Gilbert made a noise that spoke of his disbelief. "Yeah, right! It's not just now! Back in the great days, during Old Fritz's time, wait, even before Fritz's time, do you know how many ladies there were that went crazy during February? All that talk about whether the flowers given were bigger, the whole trinket giving....do you know Fritz had to give a few flower arrangements and a ruby necklace just so that he can placate that niece of Roderich's boss? Seriously! I tried to get him out of it, but he was too nice about the entire situation....thank god, they never married...Marriage is stupid , anyway....if he had married her, I would have to see Roderich every day....cheh!"

Matthew, who saw the situation get worse and worse, decided to just focus on the matter before hand. "Well, there's all of that , yeah , but Valentine's Day...it's more romantic for others to celebrate on this day, don't you think?"

"Well, whatever. " Gilbert replied , bending down to have a closer look at the sausages on display. " Sucks to be them. At least you're not like that. That's something to be thankful for. Hey, this is not even real wurst! What the hell are they selling?!"

At that point, Matthew bit back a scream of frustration and wished that bionic terminator Eliza would just come and shoot him out of his misery.

*

"**_t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais" – You have beautiful eyes, you know._**

**_Argh-thor's Note : Yayzies! I wrote this for the Valentine Day Exchange on LJ, and when the green light was cleared I instantly jumped a hedge, ducked a frisbee and two giant dogs when they came and attacked me, to send you dear readers this. It's a long one shot, but I happen to love writing it. So may I just say.....HAPPY ( LATE ) VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

**_Review!! Or I'll make Bionic Terminator Eliza come after you! ( mwhaahhahhaahhahahahahhaha!!!)_**


	2. The Dramatic End Of Love

** Argh-thor's note: After like two days of trying to get upload this chapter, I believe FanFiction is being an ass. So, I'm gonna try an experiment....let's see if it works.....**

* * *

Saturday arrived with such quick timing that Matthew had to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

The hours before Matthew reached Germany's place were nerve wrecking. Before he walked out of the house, he had switched outfits twice, finally going with a nice dark blue turtleneck and grey slacks. Checking his image in the mirror he had to reassure himself twice that he looked okay. He even asked Kumajiro his opinion on the outfit.

"Hey, Kukugachu, Whaddya think of this outfit?" Matthew said, looking down on the white fuzzball of a bear. The bear looked him up and down, nodded before uttering a small, "Who?"

Sighing, Matthew went to put on a matching grey jacket before patting the white bear on the head. "What if they don't like me, Kunamatata? Sigh, I wish I wasn't this nervous. "

The bear replied, "Okay, but who are you?"

"I'm Ca-na-da....sometimes I don't even know why I even keep you around...." He picked up the box that contained the gift he was bringing over for the dinner and proceeded to go to the address Gilbert had left him the day before.

Throughout the journey, Matthew continued his assault of paranoid moments on his brain. _What if they don't like me and they disapprove of me? Germany doesn't kill anyone anymore, does he? Argh, I know he's okay with his friends, but that guy still terrifies me! And Gilbert also mentioned that Austria would be there...I don't have anything in common with him! What if we get so awkward that we don't say anything for the entire trip! I hate being so shy sometime! Would they like the gift, I wonder? Oh no, what if they don't like the gift! I hope it's not broken. What if it is? Argh, why can't I be more spontaneous like Alfred, or know the common etiquette for things like what Arthur does? Oh, merde...I hate being me sometimes...What does Gilbert see in me..._

He was struck by a horrid thought. _Oh no! Maybe the reason why Gilbert doesn't want people to know about our relationship is because he's ashamed of me! Argh...no wonder! Wait, the fact that we're telling them means that he's not actually ashamed of me, right? Oh god, help me out here._

This vein of thinking continued until he reached the gates before of a grand old house...more like a mansion, actually, thought Matthew, looking up at it. Germany's house was one that was simple, yet still bespoke grand elegance in the architecture. Surrounding the house, Matthew could see a wide expanse of green grass and trees. In awe over Germany and Gilbert's living conditions, Matthew thought back to the little two storey log cabin he lived in back in Canada, and sighed. Some people just have all the luck.

Ringing the buzzer next to the gates, Matthew spoke into the speaker when it asked for his name. The gates clicked and opened silently as Matthew walked towards the house, trying his best to look confident while crying in terror over the entire situation inside.

The door burst open while three big dogs ran out to greet Matthew, jumping up and down while barking and sniffing the newcomer arriving in their territory. Giggling despite himself, Matthew bent down to have a better look at the three dogs, while trying his best not to topple over due to the overexcited dogs jumping around. One was a German Shepherd, another a Golden Retriever and the last was a Doberman Pinscher, and all of them seemed happy to see Matthew .Shifting the box in one hand, he reached out the other to stroke the dogs . They allowed him to, panting slightly as they did.

" Hey, even _Westen_'s dogs like you. " said a voice from behind him. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert standing there, the little yellow fluff he dubbed Gilbird on his shoulder. To be frank, Matthew wasn't actually so sure that it was Gilbird, because there was another one sitting at the top of his head.

Matthew stood up, blushing slightly while regarding Gilbert, who was dressed nicely in a white button down shirt and jeans. " H-hey."

"Hey yourself, kid." Gilbert smirked as he absently petted the German Shepherd which was licking at his palm. "Down, madchen." He scolded the dog gently, and turned to look at Matthew. " West's inside." He said, motioning for the dogs to follow him. " I told him I'd come and get you ."

"I should be thankful that you're the one that gets to bring me around the estate , eh?" deadpanned Matthew as he followed Gilbert to the house, the three dogs happily bounding behind him.

"Hey, it's still a cool place." Replied Gilbert as he opened the door. "I share it with Westen , but my awesomeness is the one that surrounds the house. Not that he's not as awesome as I am, but come on, it's me! I rule awesome!"

"Bruder, please don't make the guest feel that uncomfortable around the house." Came a rumbling voice as the tall, broad shouldered form of Germany came into the hallway. Wearing a white apron with ruffles, he strode over and stretched his hand out. "Welcome , Canada, is it not? I thank you for taking the trouble to entertain my brother in your house."

"It's my pleasure." Matthew shyly replied, as he took the hand the bigger man offered and shook it. "And your brother is no trouble, really."Remembering the gift that he had brought over, Matthew passed the box over and offered it to the blonde nation." Here, Gil-I mean Prussia mentioned that you liked baking, so I brought this ..."

Germany took the box and opened it slightly. His eyes widened as he looked at Matthew and said, "We thank you. This is indeed a generous gift..."

"Ya see, West? I told ya the kid likes me!" cackled Gilbert as he swung his hand around his younger brother. Considering that Germany was taller than Gilbert , the arm swinging over his brother's neck looked more like a younger brother hanging on to his bigger, tougher looking older brother. Although said "bigger, tougher looking older brother" was wearing an apron with white ruffles on it, which made the overall appearance look weird.

"Hm..." mused Germany as he regarded both of them suspiciously. He then turned to look at Matthew and said, "Well, Canada, Austria and Hungary are in the living room playing the piano ,so do make yourself comfortable by joining them. " Turning around while holding the box, he said," And Bruder, help me in the kitchen!"

"Aw....come on.....you make people uncomfortable wearing that! I don't wanna spend time with you when you're dressed like a girl!" he heard Gilbert groan as he followed his younger brother into the kitchen. Matthew could almost hear a grumbled, 'Feliciano insisted that I wear this, okay?" before the voices completely disappeared. He giggled softly and went to the living room where he could hear piano music resounding from the living room.

Inside, Matthew could see Austria playing the piano while a listening Hungary stood by the side, listening intently. The tune was a rather sprightly one and reminded Matthew of spring and dancing butterflies. Standing at the doorway, Matthew listened with his eyes closed, enjoying as the tune washed over him and imagine himself lying in sunset filled grassland, dancing butterflies above him while Gilbert laid next to him, nuzzling his cheek as he slept...

"I cannot see you properly, but if you want to listen, please come in." A voice broke Matthew's reverie as he looked up to see Austria looking at- no, looking through him . Matthew blushed as he walked in, about to stammer an apology when suddenly he was wrapped in the arms of a smiling brunette.

Hungary smiled as she hugged the younger nation. "EE! Aren't you a cutie! You must be the nation that is nice to Gilbert! But you're so much cuter than the last time I saw you! "she squealed as he held the nation at an arms breath to inspect him from head to toe. Matthew wondered if he should have felt comfortable with the older nation hugging and inspecting him like that. The gleam in her eye just didn't make him feel right....

"Hm....you're pale , but it's a nice sort of colouring..." she then inspected his face." Beautiful purple eyes, I think that makes you sort of prettier than your brother...your hair is gorgeous, by the way...what shampoo do you use?"

"Erm..."

"Ooh! I know! You'll look so good in this one outfit I brought over! Give me a minute while I get my bag!" yelled Hungary as she ran out of the room , the gleam she had in her eye turning more maniacal as she ran out the living room, leaving a confused Matthew and a more exasperated Roderich behind.

"I apologize for Hungary. She can get a little...crazy ...when she finds someone she thinks is rather cute." Said Austria as he looked at Matthew. Matthew squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at him.

"Gilbert says that you're the one who's house he has been going over." Said Austria slowly.

"Erm...that's right, sir." Matthew replied.

Awkward pause.

"T-that was a nice piece you were playing j-just now."

"Thank you." replied Austria.

Another awkward pause.

"W-what was that you were playing?"

"It's a Chopin piece.Étude Op. 25, No. 9, in G-flat major . Also known as the Butterfly Etude."

" Oh, I see."

The third awkward pause.

"I'M BACK!!!!"

Ah, there was Hungary. Who was back with a giant bag full of fabric.

"Oh....this would look so good with your colouring! Oh, but this too would just make you look precious!" holding up outfit after outfit on him. Matthew, stunned, could not do anything but stand and wonder_, Is it just me, or is she holding up _dresses_?_

She suddenly squealed. "Ooh! This one would look just fabulous on you! Here! "she shoved a garment bag to Matthew's arms and dragged him to a nearby room to change.

*

Ludwig scrutinized his brother next to him.

His brother, who did not like the staring, looked back at him.

"What?" asked Gilbert . "I told you, West, I can't help my awesomeness. But a tip, you wanna be awesome as me, you gotta lose the apron."

Ludwig bristled at that. 'I told you, Feliciano insisted I wear this."( The said Italian was waking up after his siesta and was now getting ready for the dinner as well) "What I want to ask is...what is Canada to you?"

Gilbert tensed slightly, but quickly laughed it off. "Why Westen, since when did you care?"

His brother looked at him even more intensely. "Bruder, with all your friends, you have always been open and crazy with them, but for Canada...you seem to be more...guarded. And just now, in the hallway, the whole time you looked as though you were ready protect him."

"That's crazy!" said Gilbert, even though his brain told him that his brother was right.

"You hang around his house for months and stay over-"

"That's so that I can have pancakes in the morning!"

"You don't get irritated with him like you do with some of your other friends-"

"That's cause this guy doesn't piss me off!"

"And for that matter..." Ludwig said, motioning towards the box Matthew had brought over. He opened it for Gilbert to see. "Kuchen , bruder? Apple kuchen, to be precise."

"What about it?" Gilbert muttered, knowing the answer immediately, but not wanting to admit it.

"Very few people actually know that you love apple kuchen, bruder! Unless you were drunk and just happened to blurt out that small fact, you wouldn't tell anybody about it!"

Gilbert refused ,in any way to look at his bruder.

"I knew it." Said Ludwig. " You love him, don't you?"

Gilbert was known for many things. Pride was unfortunately one of them. The fact that his brother actually managed to figure out the truth was something he was not going to admit in front of him. Despite the happy, glowing face of Matthew in his mind when told that they would tell people about their relationship, his pride, which was at the moment not admitting that his younger brother was right, was right now in the way. _Deny everything he said! Deny, deny ,deny_!

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Westen." He said, refusing to look at him in the eye, while Ludwig was uncharacteristically smirking.

"And for that matter, what makes you think I didn't get drunk at his house and just blurt out that small fact, anyway?"Gilbert continued.

Ludwig was about to reply when suddenly, a shriek was heard.

Both brothers, having never broken the habit of running out, guns blazing at any sort of alarm given, charged out of the room to the living room, where the shriek was apparently coming from.

It wasn't an army battalion coming through. Nor was it Austria screaming like a girl about the starfish doll that Gilbert had placed on the couch.

No.

It was a shrieking Elizaveta, who apparently was screaming in happiness of something in front of her.

And when both brothers drew nearer, they realised that it was not really a matter of something, but more of a someone.

It was Matthew.

But not just Matthew. This was Matthew "dressed up in one of Hungary's clothes" Matthew.

He was dressed in a yellowish golden silk off the shoulder dress, the sleeves puffed and trimmed with black lace. The skirt was a darker yellowish gold, ending just above the knees and also trimmed with black lace, tied with a big bow at the back of his waist. Elizaveta seemed to have also attached lace cuffs on both wrists, as well as a matching lace hairclip to clip back his hair. To top it off, he was also wearing matching heeled shoes, with the straps around the ankles. Elizaveta squealed and hugged the poor model while the poor model was trying his best not to blush but failing miserably at it. Roderich looked neutral, but even he had a gleam that hinted in admiration. Feliciano, who had wandered in woozily at the sound of squealing, joined in and went to hug Matthew, who was slowly losing all air in his body and turning purple. Ludwig, after checking that there was no real emergency, did not say anything, but was about to go back to the kitchen when he caught the expression on Gilbert's face.

Gilbert was, dare he said it... smiling? Smiling in a rare, gentle way which Ludwig hadn't seen for a while.

Matthew, who was trying his best not to get strangled, looked up and saw Gilbert just staring at him. He turned an even darker red and tried to wriggle out of their grips, but that just made his huggers hang on to him more.

Ludwig smiled slightly, and went back to the kitchen.

*

After 15 minutes, during which Matthew was finally released from the grips of both Hungary and Italy, and was able to change back to his turtleneck and grey slacks, they finally were able to sit down and eat .

Ludwig had finally taken off his apron and was standing up, serving up the bread rolls and passing around the butter plate to every member sitting at the table. Feliciano had , rather excitedly, passed around plates of gnocchi and a large bowl of tomato sauce and melted cheese. Matthew had tried to help, but Feliciano waved his hands away. "Ve~! Ludwig and I can handle it. You're the guest, so don't worry!"

"Thank you, North Italy ,that is very kind of you..."

"Call me Feliciano, everyone does. And don't call us by our country names, just call us by our own names. Austria's Roderich, and Hungary's Elizaveta. Ludwig's Germany, so don't be too shy to call us! I like you, you know that? I don't see you very often but Gilbert talks about you all the time!"

"He does?" Matthew said, smiling slightly at the idea that Gilbert talked about him all the time to Feliciano. Next to him, Gilbert grimaced slightly, but felt better seeing the smile on Matthew's face.

And then, Feliciano spoilt it.

"Yeah, it's great that Gilbert has such a great friend to talk about!"

Matthew, who was about to take a bite of his gnocchi, froze halfway. He then lowered the spoon and softly said, "Friend, eh?"

Gilbert, who noticed that small motion, tensed slightly and looked at him .

Feliciano continued, "Yes, you guys spend so much together and stuff, so Gilbert tells me everything about you! You two are such good friends!"

_Friends...eh?_

Ludwig took in both Matthew's hurt expression and Gilbert's wince at Feliciano's words. Roderich and Elizaveta ate quietly, both as well observing the situation.

Then Matthew looked up, and forced a smile on his face. "So, how did you make this pasta anyway, Feliciano?"

*

Dinner went by rather smoothly. To the observer's eye, it would seem as though it was perfectly normal.

Well, they would have been partly correct.

Throughout the dinner, Gilbert had kept sneaking sidelong glances at Matthew, who was determined not to look at Gilbert in the eye or talk to him. While the others did not notice, Ludwig was observing the behaviour of both of them .

Even when the kuchen was served, Matthew had only pushed his slice around while cutting it to bits . Gilbert had bitten into his slice only to realise that the apple slices was dipped in maple syrup , not something which the normal kuchen recipe would call for. Matthew had evidently made it himself. While he had loudly complimented on the awesomeness of the kuchen and everyone had agreed, Matthew would only smile slightly and push his broken up pieces around.

After clearing up the dishes, Matthew had insisted on helping Feliciano and Hungary clean up. While the other two had protested at the idea of letting a guest clean up, it was clear they had failed as soon, Matthew was cheerfully chatting with Hungary and Feliciano while helping to wash the dishes. Even while Gilbert had asked Matthew to join him and Roderich to the sitting room, Matthew and yelled back that he was busy cleaning the dishes. Ludwig, who was in the kitchen with his first round of cleaning the tables and floors, noted that there was a bright glint in Matthew's eye even while he was happily chatting with the others, while Gilbert, when his request was refused, had looked slightly hurt, though he had quickly said, " Suit yourself" and went off to join Roderich.

*

Sending Matthew home, Gilbert decided to break the ice first.

"So , great dinner, huh?"

What he did not expect was Matthew exploding.

"Oh, of course, I had a great dinner! There I was the whole time, pretending to be someone I'm not!"

"W-what?"

Matthew turned back to look at him and Gilbert flinched; there were tears streaming down from the blonde's eyes and his face was red from anger.

" Oh, of course, Gilbert, considering the fact that after nearly 6 months of not telling anyone about our relationship, and all the secret keeping, the lying the guilt, and then FINALLY telling me that we will tell people about it, only to discover that you told them we were GREAT FRIENDS? Well, of course, I had a great dinner, Gilbert!"

This was just turning out even worse than Gilbert had thought. While Matthew didn't really shout per say, his light and soft voice had an unusual impact on the speech, and Gilbert found himself hurt more than if Matthew had been actually yelling. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen the quiet, laidback Canadian ever this agitated and mad . This could explain why he wasn't able to react properly to Matthew's anger, he was still in shock.

"And for that matter, Gilbert, why have you been so reluctant to tell everybody about our relationship, eh? Was it because of the fact that I wasn't AWESOME enough? You ashamed of me now?"

Now things were just getting confused.

"Wait...I haven't said..."

" Oh, so you think just because I'm such a nice person who hasn't spoken up much means you can lie to me and say that you love me and promise to do things for me, when in actual fact you were just making fun of me, weren't you? Merde to you, you arrogant dumbass! Didn't you think that I would want to, be proud to be by your side and to be recognised as your boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt? I do want that recognition but you just think all about you, huh? And you didn't consider the idea that I would want to celebrate Valentine's Day! Typical, isn't it? You don't bother actually listening to your friends once in a while! "

"Val-Valentine's Day? " Was this what it was all about? " Look, Matthew-"

"NO! THIS time, it's my turn to talk! Faire, ça va faire! Stop the car!"

"I'm not gonna do that, Matthew-"

"_Faites-le!"_

Gilbert stopped the car.

Matthew opened the door. "Damnit, sortir de ma vue ! Je vous déteste ! Et je brise avec vous !"

Gilbert got out of the car as well and tried to chase after the young Canadian. But after awhile, he realised that there were too many people on the street, being the weekend and the day before Valentine's Day to boot. He swore in German and drove back to the house.

*

Matthew ran all the way home. He didn't stop in any way possible, but ran as fast as he could back to his log cabin. Only his tears ran faster.

*

Ludwig had known the minute his brother got home how sending Matthew home had gone. With the amount of cursing and stomping he had done, it was definitely bad.

"Ve~? Gilbert nii-chan sounds very angry! Scary!" whined Feliciano as he clung onto Ludwig even more tightly than before. They were in the kitchen, doing the last round of cleaning up (at Ludwig's insistence, they always did 3 rounds of cleaning) when Gilbert had stormed in , stomped his way up the stairs and slammed the door, all with cursing along the way.

"Feliciano, do not, and I repeat, do NOT go near bruder for the next hour or so, you hear me?" said Ludwig , while focusing a stern stare at his boyfriend. The brunette, who often took things like this very seriously, especially if it concerned his own well-being and scary Germans, would, for the next hour, proceed to walk in tiptoe, try to convince the dogs in a whisper to tiptoe with him as well, gather all sharp implements and dump them into a drawer and gathered all the white flags he had with him and carrying them with him. Just in case.

Ludwig, who was more experienced with his bruder's temper, waited for an hour for Gilbert to calm down and simmer, then carried a six pack of beer with him upstairs and placed them on the floor. Then knocking afterwards, he proceeded to walk off so that his brother could be left to drink alone. What he did not expect was his brother, after opening the door and grabbing the six pack, to say, " West, join me inside."

That was how Ludwig found himself drinking in his brother's room, after bringing in another Six pack , while said brother was sitting against the dresser, already on his third can of beer and pouring out what had happened.

**Phrases:**

"**_Faire, ça va faire!"- Enough, that's enough!_**

"**_Faites-le!"- Do it!_**

"**_Damnit, sortir de ma vue ! Je vous déteste ! Et je brise avec vous !"- Damnit, get out of my sight! I hate you! I'm breaking up with you!_**

**_Note: I got this from online, so it may not be accurate ._**

**_Argh-thor's notes: What will happen to Matthew? Will Gilbert be able to get back together with Matthew? Will Matthew even forgive Gilbert ? God , even I'm excited, and I wrote this story!_**

**_ Incidently, after putting up part three of the story, I might be indisposed for two weeks. I owe you guys an explanation, so here I go. I swear its a good one. _**

**_Last year, during an age which was a bit stupid for me, I took GCE -A levels in my country. This is a test that will be essential in me actually getting into a University in my country, and I've been happy since the end of the exams.....until now, cause the results are out this Friday. God. I'm extremely frightened, cause I'm really bad with tests, and my economics paper was absolute hell. Who on earth would need to explain why there is a need for a country's GDP and GNP ANYWAY?! ARGH!!!! I HATE ECONOMICS!!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!! _**

**_In any case, since the results will be out this Friday, I would also need to apply for a uni as well as clean up my house as I'll be moving back to Singapore on Thursday , and my mom would need help in cleaning up, so I might be late in posting up the latest chapter of Why Am I Here Again?. So bear with me, if you don't see me. I promise to be back after two weeks. ARGH. I hate results. shit.....damn nervous......_**

**_But now that I think about it, this story is a three parter, and it's complete anyway.....so those people waiting for this story....you won't be affected....unless Fanfiction is being a bitch again.....wish me luck!_**

**_And before I forget......Review!!! Or I won't let Matthew wear that pretty yellow dress you all love so much....._**


	3. The Everlasting Beginning of Love

_**Argh-thor's notes:It's the last chapter of the story! Whoo hoo hoo! I was very touched about your reviews and your wishes of good luck , you guys! Thanks for the encouragement! I love you all!**_

_

* * *

_

"Why did you keep it a secret that long, bruder?" asked Ludwig . Having known about his brother's ego, this was indeed out of character. Under normal circumstances, Gilbert would have declared a seizing of vital regions during the world meetings as well as held a party in celebration.

His brother cackled somewhat." Would you believe it if I said I wanted to protect him?"

Now this was even more uncharacteristic. "You?"

His brother smirked despite his sadness, and said, "That kid....you should see him, West. For so long, nobody has recognized him or has been able to distinguish him from his brother. Anybody else under that situation would have cracked. Yet, he's still cheerful, still happy, and so patient. You can't help but love someone like that."

He put the can down, "Then you have me. Crazy old Prussia. Always shouting about invading vital regions and my five meters. You know me, Westen. People around me would have cracked faster than a nutcracker. Not him, he still loved me the way I was, nothing else. And...Old Fritz spare me, I'm such a sentimental bitch. I blame that kid for that, you know. I was afraid people might talk if they knew, and then because of that he'll get hurt, by association. I don't want that life for him.

"But then again, being awesome as I am...I think I might have hurt the kid. I never thought he wouldn't mind being recognized with me in public. And the whole thing about telling everyone and stuff ..." Gilbert started chuckling. "That kid never knows what's good for him..."

Ludwig nodded silently, considering what his brother had told him.

"In any case, he just ran out like that, and I've been calling him ...Haha, to think ....someone actually managed to ignore the awesome and reject his calls..."

Ludwig nodded again.

"But to break up with the awesome me? That's so not cool! He's too awesome to lose! " Gilbert stood up and threw the empty beer can down. ' West! I've got a freaking awesome plan! And you're gonna help me with it!"

Ludwig chose this moment to turn pale.

*

Matthew had no idea what time he had fallen asleep the night before, or what time it was at the moment. All he knew was that it was Sunday, the 14th of February, and he had broken up with Gilbert the day before.

He sat up, wiping the back of his eyes blearily as he thought about the day before and the events. His mood growing darker, Matthew decided that he was going to try and forget the lying bastard that was Gilbert and do something to preoccupy himself that day.

He pressed a button on his Blackberry, which registered and came to life . Ignoring the numerous missed calls from Gilbert, he then found a message from Alfred.

"Dude, we're still gonna be at Yao's place celebrating. If you got time, come and join us –superman A."

Matthew had to laugh despite himself and decided that yes, perhaps celebrating at Yao's place for Chinese New Year would be a good idea. It would definitely take his mind off things for awhile. Besides, he had been to some Chinese new year celebrations by some of his people and had liked it for a bit, so he decided to send a text back to Alfred telling him he would join them soon.

After realizing however that he did not have the proper oranges to bring over to Yao's place, he decided to make a trip to the supermarket to grab some groceries and oranges to bring over to Yao's place. Feeding Kumajiro first, he left the house.

The trip there and back was tough. Not only was it Chinese New Year, but it was also Valentine's Day, and the streets were crowded with so many happy couples, making Matthew even more melancholic. Every single thing he saw reminded him of Gilbert, despite his attempts not to think about him. When he picked up an orange and remembered how Gilbert's eyes would look like in the sunset, he realised he had to get out of there quickly.

He paid for his groceries and walked back home as fast as he could, avoiding the happy and loving looks of the people on dates.

Reaching home, he quickly dumped the groceries on the table, and ran up the stairs, grabbing his red hoodie and jeans so that he could wear them after taking a shower. In his hurry, he did not notice a pair of red eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness of his kitchen.

*

The first thing Matthew noticed descending down the stairs was that there seemed to be quite a nice smell coming out from his kitchen.

There was also a lot of swearing coming out of there as well.

Getting slightly afraid despite himself, his arms grasped a hockey stick and he went down the stairs, hoping to surprise whoever it was that was inside his house.

Crouching in the corner of the bottom of the stairs, he raised the hockey stick so that he was able to attack the mystery assailant with it. Charging inside the kitchen, he let out a mighty yell.

" Woah!" shouted the mystery assailant" Kid, it's me!"

Having paused for a few seconds to see who it was, Matthew recognised that it was Gilbert he was about to attack. He then proceeded to attack him anyway.

A few hearty whacks later, Gilbert managed to hold his hands up in surrender." Kid, do not attack the awesome!"

"Oh, and the awesome sneaking around in my kitchen is something everybody wants, eh?" shouted Matthew as he raised the hockey stick once more.

"Okay! Stop and listen to me first!!"

Matthew didn't want to, but the side of his brain that was rational convinced him it was essential to. He lowered the stick.

Gilbert then stopped to sit on a chair in exhaustion. "Kid, you can do a lot of damage with that!"

"What do you want?" Matthew asked, hostile. Though he had lowered the hockey stick, he did not let go of it, proceeding to hang on to it, just in case.

It was then he noticed his dining room.

While his dining room was dark, there was a candelabra sitting on the middle of the table filled with candles and illuminating...was that two plates of steaks on the table? And...Was that a flower arrangement on the chair?

He looked back at Gilbert, who seemed to grin proudly over his handiwork.

"What is this?"

"Why, Mattie, I thought you of all people would know what this is. "

Was Gilbert kidding him? Or was it really a Valentine's Day dinner, the one that he had always dreamt about?

He glanced curiously at Gilbert, who seemed to be waiting for Matthew's reaction to the dinner.

"Dinner, Gilbert? And a flower arrangement? And I thought Valentine's Day was only for losers."

Gilbert's face fell slightly, but was quickly replaced by another grin.

"Like it? Never let be said the awesome can't make Valentine's Day awesome."

Matthew had to admit, this was rather amazing. And when he looked at Gilbert, he noticed that his left hand was bandaged, which was strange, as it wasn't there the day before . Still, he steeled his heart .

"Gilbert, isn't this too little, too late?" he said quietly as he looked at dining room table.

Gilbert looked even more hurt at the statement, but he had expected that it would not be easy trying to get back the Canadian.

"Hey, the awesome can't give up! It's not over yet!" and he ran off. Matthew, who was secretly thrilled about the entire situation, sat down at the table and looked at his plate. While it was rather burnt at the edges, it still smelt good.

Gilbert had charged back into the room, holding three items: a garment bag, his laptop and what seemed to be newspapers. The combination of items were rather puzzling to the Canadian, and he sat there, arms folded wondering what would happen next. He dumped the newspapers in front of the nation while opening up the laptop and typing something into the screen. Curious, Matthew glanced at the newspapers.

The newspaper headlines caught his attention first.

"PRUSSIA HAS CONQUERED CANADA'S VITAL REGIONS."

Caught by surprise, he read on.

"BWAHAHAHA, THOUGHT YOU'LL NEVER SEE THIS DAY COMING, EH? WELL, GUESS WHAT? I , GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, THE GREAT PRUSSIA , IS STATING THAT THE COUNTRY OF CANADA, MATTHEW WILLIAMS IS MY PROPERTY. SORRY YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, BUT HIS ASS IS MINE!"

Blushing furiously, he spluttered," What- eh? What on earth?!"

Grinning, Gilbert replied, "That's just phase one!"

"Gilbert, you can't be serious! You took this out on the newspapers? What if someone sees it?"

Gilbert typed away on the computer. "Kid, it's the World Nations Times, OUR newspaper. Only nations read that. And so what? I want the world to know your ass is mine."

Matthew blushed despite himself, but steeled on and said, "And you think this is gonna make me forgive you, Gilbert? You make it sound as though I'm your booty call!"

Gilbert chuckled. "You know that word? I'm surprised." He issued a few more commands on the computer and said, "Done!" He turned the laptop around and faced it towards Matthew.

Matthew looked at it and was shocked. His own face was staring back at him.

"Like it, kid?" Gilbert asked. "Phase two is about to begin."

*

At Yao's place, many of the nations were happily eating, chatting or watching tv. A few of the nations, mostly the Nordic ones, had started a small gambling den at one corner. Yao and some of the other Asian Nations were serving food out and preparing more games to play. In fact, Hong Kong had already played a few tricks on Arthur, booby trapping his chair with some explosives and scaring the hell out of the poor nation. Now, Arthur was chasing the younger nation around the room, screaming obscenities. Francis was trying to coax Seychelles to have some more wine, and he seemed to be succeeding. Alfred was watching a Cantonese dubbed version of Alvin and the Chipmunks, laughing hysterically at the Cantonese. All in all, everyone was enjoying the different activities.

That was, until everyone's phones started buzzing and ringing.

All of the nations paused in what they were doing, alert and prepared to tackle whatever problem there seemed to be. Checking their phones, it seemed as though most of the nations have received emails, while others received messages. The message was the same in both:

Go to: oresama . blogspot .com

All the nations looked at each other to see if they received the same message. Alfred took the opportunity to shout, "EVERYBODY! As leader of this meeting, I declare that everyone opens the link to see what is happening! Do it now!"

Arthur muttered," It's not a bloody meeting, you git." But he did the same thing as the other nations, curious to see what was going on.

The link opened up to the website, which many countries recognized, and the most recent entry seemed to be a live video feed .

Suddenly, they saw a blonde's face fill up the screen.

"Isn't that-?" many nations asked, questioningly.

"America, what are you doing on Prussia's blog?"Asked a smiling Russia. "Are you trying to become one with him first?"

"Huh? Wait....that's not me...that's..." a confused Alfred said.

"Mon petite Mathieu!" That was France shouting.

"Matthew?" "Who?" "Canada, that guy." The nations quickly started chattering.

The scene changed to Gilbert's own face, which was smirking slightly as he surveyed his audience.

" Well, welcome to the live event on Gilbert's Blog! Since its Valentine's Day, the great awesome me has decided that its time you all should know something."The screen shifted to face Matthew again.

"Gilbert, what is this?" said Matthew in the screen. Gilbert joined him in front of the screen.

"You'll find out. " Turning to face his audience again, Gilbert started to address them.

"6 months ago, I thought I had become more awesome when I got into a relationship with this guy."

"WHAT?! MATTHEW, WITH THAT GITFACE? I DISAPPROVE!"

"Shut up, Angleterre. You're ruining l'amour."

"In any case, I thought it would be fine if nobody knew about this relationship, because...I was afraid. "

More buzzing and chatter.

"I know my awesome reputation, but at that time, I thought that if anyone else knew that this guy was with me, it'll hurt him. As it is, you guys don't even know he exists, or mix him up with that Alfred guy, so you guys would think I was taking advantage of this kid. Don't deny it, Brit boy, I know how you often don't recognize him and never see him that much."

There was spluttering from Arthur, but no one took notice.

"In any case, I blew it yesterday, and Matthew got pissed at me. Turns out that he thought I was the one ashamed of having him around as a boyfriend, and he tried to break up with me."

The nations were now paying full attention to their individual screens, soaking up the story as they went.

"It is true. I was ashamed of having him as a boyfriend-"

A few nations stood up in an uproar of anger. Matthew in the video turned red and looked as though he was about to cry.

"But only because of the fact that Matthew Williams is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. He cooks, he cleans, he doesn't mind if I accidently drugged his polar bear with some of his marijuana brownies. And the fact that someone so great like him would be in love with someone like me...that's just not awesome. So I kept it a secret for 6 months. But I'm not gonna lie anymore."

Gilbert now turned to Matthew, who listened to his speech red faced and teary eyed.

"Matthew Williams. As far as awesome goes, you're more or less it. I love you."

The blonde nation, with tears shining in his eyes, threw his arms around him and held on tightly, bawling on his shoulder.

Most of the nations went, ' Aw..." in unison. Feliciano was actually bawling on Ludwig's shoulder.

Arthur, however, was not amused.

"That bloody wanker made Matthew cry! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

A hand was placed on Arthur's shoulder in a placating manner.

"Angleterre, calm down. Those two are so obviously in amour. Let them be. "

*

Back in Matthew's house, Matthew cried as he held on to Gilbert's shirt. The ex-nation held him tightly back. They stayed like this for the next few minutes, just holding on to each other, neither paying attention to the fact that the video camera was still on.

After a while, Matthew looked up at Gilbert, releasing the tight hold he had on his shirt.

"Gilbert, thank you. That was- and will always be- the best gift ever."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Eh? That's not the end yet."

Matthew, confused, tilted his head in confusion.

Gilbert held out the garment bag, an odd smirk on his lips.

*

Many of the nations in Yao's place were now chattering, mostly about the events that had just happened. Some were wondering just when did Gilbert and Matthew had some much affection for each other. Elizaveta was screaming in happiness as she and some of the other female nations were happily gushing about the plans for the wedding...if there was one, that is.

Until someone...Alfred, probably, shouted," Hey, there's more on the feed!"

All the nations quickly switched their attention back onto the screens .And the most interesting sight greeted them.

In the feed, a blushing Matthew approached Gilbert, looking shy and coy as he did . And the nations realised that his outfit had changed from the red hoodie he was wearing earlier to...yellowish gold?

"Ve~? Isn't that-?" Feliciano said slowly as he looked closely at the picture. Ludwig looked at it as well and blushed. Elizaveta however, had noticed.

"EE!!!!KAWAIIII!!!!!MATTHEW'S WEARING MY DRESS!"

Suddenly all the nations' attention were renewed as they looked closer to reveal Matthew wearing an off the shoulder dress with black lace trimmings.

"Wow, Canada is rather hot for a guy..."said Cuba as he looked at the image." Shame Gilbert has him now."

"Don't you dare say that about my little boy!"screeched Arthur as he quickly ran towards Cuba and jumped on him.

The ensuing fight that occurred during the Chinese New Year was dubbed The Fight of The Year and had later won an award of the same name.

*

Matthew Williams blushed as he approached Gilbert." This is so embarrassing."

"Hey, you wouldn't believe how long it took for me and Ludwig to get Psycho Bitch to give me this dress." Grinned the nation as he reached out and grabbed the cross-dressing nation on his lap." She wouldn't take anything from me. Ludwig had to trade her some of his time to model clothes for her as well as get pictures of you in the dress for it. He also had to pull some strings with the editor of the newspaper to get that headline in."

Matthew flushed slightly, but teasingly, he asked, "And you were lazing around the rest of the time, eh?"

"Hey, learning to set up video feed and how to cook is a long and arduous process." Yawned Gilbert as he held him close, breathing in the scent of the blonde's hair." And for that matter, I was worried the entire time that you might still not forgive me even after that."

Matthew chuckled slightly as his eyes caught the sight of Gilbert's bandaged hand. Noticing that the right hand had burns as well from his cooking attempt, he made a soft cooing noise as he took Gilbert's hand and brought it to his lips, soothing the pain away.

Gilbert breathed in abruptly, but managed to say , "Hey, don't waste it there, bring that maple syrup here." And he kissed the Canadian, his angel of maple syrup, the one he loved.

*

If anyone were to look at the different couples on the street, many would often go," aw..." or coo at how cute they look together.

But not always for Matthew and Gilbert.

After the incident, many nations still bring up the incident with much gossip and excitement. Some can't believe the romantic way the ex-nation of Prussia revealed his relationship to the world. Some of them have offered their congratulations, while others still cannot believe the fact that the quiet nation of Canada and the extremely loud ex-nation of Prussia are together. No one can see the similarities they have.

Only two nations can.

Matthew thinks it's because of the fact that both of them have hidden sides. While Prussia was always loud and extremely egoistic, that was actually a sign that showed that he still felt dogged by his loneliness and his wish to not be forgotten. Matthew, despite the fact that he was quiet and shy, was not always the goody two-shoes he was perceived to be. Both nations had affluent brothers that were high in the ranking during World Meetings, and often both were overshadowed by them.

Gilbert thinks it's because they're both awesome.

Matthew was invited to more dinners over at Ludwig's place, and Elizaveta was happy to have another friend/ model to dress up .She often gave him more outfits than Matthew could ever wear, except that most of them were dresses and seemed to only meet Gilbert's eyes before they were immediately taken off again, mostly by Gilbert. Roderich was neutral to Matthew's coming into the family, but did not mind the times he and the young Canadian tried to have a conversation. Feliciano kept apologizing about calling Matthew "Gilbert's Best Friend" and made thousands of plates of pasta to compensate. Ludwig just nodded and did not say anything, but was secretly pleased over his brother's choice.

Not that Matthew's family ever got involved. Arthur had, rather embarrassed, given THE TALK to both Alfred and Matthew, but was interrupted when Alfred had loudly complained about the fact that Iggy was being a stick in the mud. This resulted in another fight which had Matthew rather exasperated and tried to pretend that he wasn't part of the family. Francis had gone to Gilbert and given him his approval as well as a warning to his "son- in law". Thus, Gilbert was also invited over for their family dinners, if there were any and while he complained all the time about them, he always accompanied Matthew to them, because he had to grace the family with his awesomeness.

*

The blonde wakes up , warmed by the sun and the body of his lover. He smiles slightly and snuggles closer to the paler nation, feeling comforted and loved.

This motion wakes up Gilbert, who smiles slightly and hangs on to Matthew's waist.

"Good morning, kid." He murmurs quietly to Matthew's ear. Matthew giggles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Gilbert, do you still remember Valentine's Day last year?" said Matthew as he curls up against his lover.

"Well, hell yeah, I do." Declared Gilbert. "That was one of the best times we had sex in our lives!"

"Gilbert!"

"Well, it's true! And for that matter, that first dress still looks the best on you !"

"Don't say that!" Matthew flushes .

"Hey, I'm not the one who wore it yesterday and tried to seduce me with "maple syrup."" Teased Gilbert as he buries his nose into Matthew's hair, inhaling strongly. Matthew giggles and tries to wriggle away, but is held on tightly by Gilbert. Giving up, Matthew gives a tiny peck on Gilbert's lips , which evolves into a more oral sort of mating, as Gilbert kisses him harder. The two do this for awhile, and just held each other after that , feeling complete and whole.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gilbert."

"The same to you, kid."

**Finished.**

_**Argh-thor's notes : ( Bouncing up and down happily.) I wanna tell you guys stuff! Wait a min, wait a min! ( digs into laptop.) Firstly, I made a playlist mix for this story! If you guys wanna know, I can add a zip file link or a list or something! So if you want a list, you can add it in the reviews if you do want it!**_

_**Secondly, I also wanna tell you about this ! The dress Matthew is wearing was actually inspired by this drawing from a really talented artist called Iraya- sama! Check her out on deviant art. I really love her art, and Matthew looked so darling in the dress I had to write it in to the story. If you see it, you'll understand why....http : // iraya -sama . deviantart . com / art / IT - S - CALLED - MOE - 144150242 ( without the spaces.) So basically, I didn't imagine the dress. It's all hers, I swear. **_

_**I really love you guys! Seriously, my love for you guys makes me feel like its my second Valentine's Day!**_

_**Oh and one more thing! Review! Or I'll get Angry Protective Mother like Arthur to beat you up for loving his son in a dress!**_

_**(APM Arthur: Argh-thor!**_

**_Me: Oh shit. He found me writing about his son in a dress. He's gonna kill me...._**

**_APM Arthur: Damn you, Argh-thor!_**

**_Me: * running off into the sunset* You'll look pretty in drag too, Arthur!)_**


End file.
